The new cultivar ‘PPP COL RD07’ is a product of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of ‘PPP COL OR07’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/218,798). The new cultivar was discovered in an indoor greenhouse and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP COL RD07’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.